Day of the Dead
by naggyaggy1
Summary: Harvest Moon version of "The Corpse Bride". When Gill is forced to marry Luna by his powerful, but secretly broke father he didn't plan on falling in love with her. But Gill soon learns that not everything goes the way he plans. While practicing his vows Gill accidently proposes to a beautiful, yet dead "Corpse Bride", blending the world of the living, with the world of the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Day of the Dead- Chapter 1

* * *

A wolf howled far off in the distance. A soft breeze rustled the huge trees and what was left of their leaves.

Angela shivered, partly in fear, partly in cold. White snowflakes fell around her, landing softly in her hair and dress. She glanced up at the bright moon. It casted a dim light over the terrifyingly dark woods.

"Where is he?" She whispered to herself.

Angela willed herself not to do it, but clear tears dripped down her perfectly made up face.

They had promised to meet here, under the monstrous oak. Angela looked down. Rose petals were lying by her feet. She examined her bouquet. The roses, which used to be some of the prettiest flowers she had ever seen in her life, were now crumpled and droopy.

Ten more minutes, she allowed. Yet, the more time that went by, the more her tears fell. Ten minutes went by and another ten were given. Angela stepped over to the small creek that ran through the hilly grounds. Ice had glossed over the surface of the water. She looked at her reflection in the limited light that was granted. Her white dress still was holding up. When she had first tried on her mother's old dress she had been shocked it fit so perfectly. Maybe she and her mom were more alike than she had dared to ever think. Of course, her mom would have never pulled such a dangerous stunt, like the one Angela was pulling now. Angela glanced up at the moon wistfully and bit her lip. Well, it didn't look like much was going to happen tonight. Her mom didn't have to worry.

A shadow caught her eye.

Angela's heart jumped. The biggest smile appeared on her face, sending away her previous tears.

"I knew you'd-"

It was black.

* * *

_Naggyaggy here! Thanks for reading._

_I do not own Harvest Moon- all rights go to the original owners._

_I do not own the movie "The Corpse Bride"- all rights go to the original owners._

_Chapter 2 shall be longer, don't worry!_


	2. Chapter 2

30 years later…

* * *

Gill strode through the gloomy woods carefully, keeping his icy blue eyes on the lookout for any protruding roots or stumps. In one hand he idly spun a small silver ring around his index finger. Sharp, cold wind ripped through his body, causing him to shudder and pull his white jacket tighter around him.

"Think, come on!" Gill scolded himself as he racked his aching brain for ideas. Gill sighed dejectedly. He pictured all his problems leaving him as soon as his hot breath hit the crisp winter air, leaving a small puff of white.

He thought of Luna. Originally, when Gill had met the sassy pink-haired girl he could barely tolerate her. Barely. A big surprise there. She was a loud-mouth, in Gill's not-so-humble opinion. He thought he hated people like that.

"…With this… hand… ugh, no." Thin hands covered Gill's face in frustration.

He wasn't quite sure where he was off walking to. After that abomination of a wedding rehearsal Gill knew he needed to get away, of Luna, of her grandma, of the townsfolk… and of his crazy father. Memories raced through Gill's mind. So many, there were too many. His father and Luna's grandmother had thrown their children together so fast no real bonds were made between them. Though Gill was sure he loved her. Finally, a certain, special remembrance spun, spun, spun around and stayed put. The more he thought about it the faster his heart beat. It happened about a week after Gill and Luna had been set up. Gill, on a desperate search for a bathroom in Luna's large house, accidently walked in on her crying while their guardians discussed their marriage (see money). Planning on making a silent getaway, he had started creeping back out the door. But one of the many cats wondering around the mansion tripped him up and he fell to the ground with a painfully embarrassing thump and a crash. **_(A/N- Sorry, but did any of your pun-radars go off? Get it? Cause falling down is _****_painful_****_ and _****_painfully_****_ embarrassing… anyone?) _**Luna's bowed head snapped up. Impressively, there was no trace of tears on her dainty face.

"Who's there!"

Glassy blue eyes glared down at him. Gill gulped.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was just looking for a bathroom!"

Luna rolled her slightly red eyes. "Of course you were."

She extended a hand out to Gill. "And not peeping on unsuspecting girls in their own homes." She said as she heaved Gill to his feet.

"B-but I wasn't, sw-swear!" Gill sputtered.

"Whatever you say, pervert."

"I told you already, I was looking for a washroom!"

A raised eyebrow was his only reply.

"Besides, why were you crying?" Gill grumbled as he checked his silk clothes over for dirt.

Luna smirked. "Was I?" She wiped a stray tear from her eye and casually examined it. "Very good, Gilligan."

"So, why were you?"

A wide innocent smile took over Luna's mouth. "Why was I what?"

"Crying."

Her smile vanished. "I was just thinking about my life without you in it." She humored him.

Gill turned a rosy pink even though he knew she was teasing. He gazed behind Luna's glum face. On a large velvet chair sat a small square of pink fabric connected to a pink string and sharp needle.

"Were you sewing?"

Blue eyes widened and Luna whirled around. As quick as a flash she shoved the scraps into a dresser.

"I-I was just practicing, it's nothing!" She said hastily, while slamming the drawer shut.

"Can I see it?" Gill asked.

He was genuinely intrigued about her handiwork. Shelly, Luna's grandmother, and Candace, her sister, were the tailors in their successful clothes shop. He hadn't known Luna could sow.

"It's nothing!"

"Why can't I-"

Clear tears bubbled on Luna's eyes. "I said it was nothing!" She shrieked, rivaling even the grumpiest of cats.

Gill reeled in shock. Like most men his age he didn't have much of a strategy planned for these types of situations.

"Uh, sorry!" He tried to apologize, but his feeble attempts got drowned out by her violent sobs.

Luna covered her face with her hands to muffle her sobs.

"Why are you crying?!" Gill burst out in frustration.

Luna's red chapped face popped out of her hands, reminding Gill of jack-in-the-box. One of his favorite childhood toys, was Luna his toy now? "I don't want to marry you!"

Gill gasped lightly in shock. "…I'm sorry."

He continued. "I don't want to marry you either. What if we don't like each other? What if we can't stand each other? My dad says marriage isn't about love, but he and mom loved each other, I know it! No matter what he says, marriage is for love not money!"

Gill sighed and chuckled softly. "How cheesy do I sound right now? It all makes sense why I would marry you, you're beautiful, you're rich, and my dad doesn't have a penny to his name. I'm saving my family… so why do I feel like a door has been slammed in my face?"

Luna had stopped her crying. "I get it, I get you." She whispered.

A small smile was thrown Gill's way. "I guess we are going to have to make the best out of a bad situation" Luna extended her pinky. "Friends?"

Gill locked on.

Friends, he agreed.

* * *

Gill smiled fondly at the memory.

He had never figured out why she was crying that day, nor had he ever asked. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was in love. In love with Luna.

Triggered by his thoughts about Luna, sappy words began to pour out of him.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in the darkness."

He smiled, finally something acceptable. Gill began to dance around goofily. He bowed like a prince to trees and bushes, reenacting the wedding rehearsal that had happened earlier, while laughing like a child. On a whim he stuck the ring on a skinny branch sticking out of the ground.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

A strong wind blew, giving Gill the shivers.

The branch clamped onto his hand. Gill let out a girlish squeal in surprise. Gill tugged and pulled but the branch still held on. With determination, Gill gave a fierce yank, fueled by fear. Finally, the branch gave in. Dirt was shoved away and out of the ground Gill pulled a corpse of girl. Her wedding dress was filthy and her long tangled light gray hair was riddled with dirt and grass. She raised her head. She gave Gill a sweet smile bringing attention to a not so small rotting hole in the side of her cheek. Suddenly her dark eyes got a lot closer to Gill's than he would have preferred.

"I do." She whispered as she puckered up for a kiss.


End file.
